Galactik Football Struggle II: The Galactik War
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: Twenty years after Aarch's evil rule. In hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 A new galaxy

Galactik Football Struggle: Galactik War

It had been twenty years after the incident in Akillian Headquarters and the galaxy had gone into array. Brim Simbra had been overthrown in the flux society and Aarch had replaced him with Dame Simbai, and there were regular rebel battles between Aarch's pirates and Technoid. The galaxy was a dire place and football was completely dominated by Aarch and his rules; only approved players could play in Galactik football and it had lowered the standard by quite a bit.

On the debris planet of Akillian, a devastated man explored the ruined building of Akillian headquarters looking for any helpful technology. He explored the building everyday for nine years but he never gave up even though he never found anything.

"Nothing," He sighed.

He jumped of a slab of concrete and onto the snowy ground and made his way towards his old snowmobile. He jumped on a revved it up.

He drove through the hills and through the valleys, arriving at his destination he jumped off the snowmobile and hurried inside to the cave.

"You didn't find anything did you?" A woman said.

The man shook his head "No Tia, I didn't find anything,"

Tia stood up from next to a bonfire and walked over to him "Rocket you've got to stop this!" She looked away "Aw why do I try, I tell you this all the time!"

Rocket held Tia next to him "Tia, I'm trying to do this for us…for our son! And for crazy old man Barney!"

Crazy old man Barney sat by the fire and clapped his hands mentally.

Tia looked away "Please don't mention Brody,"

Rocket frowned "Tia, we need to live with the fact that Aarch had taken our child and we can't do anything about it right now,"

Tia's eyes welled up and she looked up at Rocket "…Bugger," She said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Secret Technoid base_

"General Bleylock, we have just received word about where we can find an ex Snow Kid," A Technoid solider saluted.

General Bleylock studied the surroundings out of a window "Good, who is it?"

"Yes sir, it seems that we have found D'jok," The solider stated.

Bleylock turned around "D'jok is alive?"

"It seems so General," The solider confirmed.

Bleylock nodded slowly "Okay, send Captain Ahito in,"

The soldier nodded and gave the orders on his com-system. A little while after Ahito walked into the huge room. Ahito and grown a bit in muscle since the incident and he had a long scar on his cheek courtesy from the crash following the explosion of Akillian headquarters.

"Sir?" Ahito said.

Bleylock gestured to Ahito to sit down, which he did "It seems Captain Ahito that our search for the original Snow Kids has brought us to find a certain person,"

Ahito raised an eyebrow "Well who is it?"

"It's D'jok, he's alive," Bleylock said dryly.

Ahito scratched his head "You're having a laugh?! D'jok died in the explosion fighting Sonny Blackbones didn't he?!"

Bleylock shook his head "It doesn't seem so, we found him on recordings in the crowd of a football match,"

"So where is he?" Ahito asked.

Bleylock pointed to an image on the computer "He's there,"

Ahito looked at the computer "Windows XP?"

Bleylock looked at the screen "No! It's gone to screensaver," He moved the mouse and the original image came back onto the screen.

"Akillian stadium?!" Ahito exclaimed.

Bleylock nodded "I have already sent word to Captain Thran and the Wamba team; they are on their way to Akillian now,"

Ahito nodded "Okay, have you informed Duke yet?"

Bleylock shook his head "No, unfortunately it doesn't seem like Duke has a lot of time left. The illness is spreading throughout his body and he doesn't have much time left,"

Ahito frowned "Okay, well keep me informed,"

Bleylock nodded "Will do,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Aarch's fortress planet – The prison_

Work in the prison was none stop; the prisoners were forced to break rocks and do hard labour all the time.

"My arms hurt!" Mei complained.

"Just get on with it!" Micro-Ice frowned "You may have developed the perfect body while we've been in prison but you are still annoying!"

Mei put her hands on her hips "Shut up Micro-Ice! Just because you've grown a bit!"

Micro-Ice flexed his massive muscles "What are you talking about?! I'm as big Luur and a little bit more muscular!"

He pointed to Luur who was relaxing on a particular large rock. He noticed they were talking about him and he waved "Yoo-hoo!" he called.

Yuki wiped her forehead "I keep telling the guards that it's too sunny for me here! Being ginger I burn easily!"

"Ah shaddup snowball!" Kernor scolded.

Yuki frowned "Why do you keep calling us snowballs?! We haven't played for the bloody Snow Kids for twenty years!"

Kernor shrugged "I'm bored,"

Yuki nodded slowly "Yeah…me too,"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The story starts

_Akillian_

The Technoid ship landed on an abandoned snow filled landing strip. The main doors opened and Captain Thran and the Wambas exited. Thran now had a full beard and longish shaggy hair, he also wore an eye patch which came from one of the many battles against the pirates…. In fact it was quite ironic because he looked like a pirate.

The gang surveyed their surroundings.

"Akillian is ruined," Thran murmured pulling his large leather coat closer to his face.

The four surviving Wambas walked up to Thran.

"What's the plan Captain Thran?" Lune-Zeara asked.

Thran wiped a tear out of his eye "We need to go to the stadium,"

Lune-Zeara raised an eyebrow "But surely we'll be captured,"

Thran smiled "We're going to have be extra careful,"

Woowamboo chuckled "You'll have to shave that beard then Thran if you're not to be noticed,"

Thran nodded "Seems I'll have to,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Rocket's cave_

Tia whacked the T.V trying to get it to work, she sighed when the picture that came up was fuzzy and incomprehensible.

"Rocket I can't get the telly to work!" She called but there was no answer, she turned around to Crazy old man Barney "Where's Rocket?"

"Ricket 'as goon out fa milk!" Barney grinned a toothless grin.

Tia nodded "Firewood, okay,"

After awhile Rocket ran into the cave glowing with excitement.

"Tia!" He ran in "You'll never guess what I've just seen!"

Tia raised an eyebrow "What?"

Rocket grinned "I saw Thran! And the Wambas!"

"What?" Tia said surprised.

Rocket nodded enthusiastically "Yes! They must be here for some reason! We're safe!"

Tia was delighted "Brilliant!" She hugged Rocket and then went to hug Barney "We're safe! We're sa-"

"What's wrong?" Rocket asked noticing that Tia had stopped.

Tia released Barney letting him slump to the floor "He's dead,"

Rocket shrugged "Ah well, all he did was eat food and laugh,"

"Suppose so," Tia agreed "Let's go find Thran!"

Rocket grabbed all the stuff he could possibly need and ran out the cave after Tia. They hopped on the snowmobile and went off in search of Thran.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Prison_

Aarch surveyed his captives from a high balcony. Dame Simbai and Clamp stood behind him.

"Life is good people!" Aarch smirked.

"Sure is Aarch," Clamp agreed.

"Shaddup Clamp," Aarch snarled.

Clamp now knew better to reply to Aarch when he was told to shut up, so he kept quiet which proved to be beneficial for Clamp's health.

Aarch cracked his knuckles "I'm feeling zesty! Clamp pick me a prisoner to beat!"

Clamp looked down at the prisoners; he noticed Micro-Ice flexing his muscles and this made him angry because he was just an old, frail smelly old man.

"Micro-Ice, sir" Clamp smiled evilly.

Aarch grinned "Yes bring him up to me now!" He ordered to some guards.

The guards nodded and went down to fetch Micro-Ice and bring him to the Beating Room.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The hunt for D'jok

_Akillian_

Rocket and Tia rode towards the landing strip where the Technoid ship had landed. They ran up to the strip to find that there was no-one around.

"Damn! We've missed them!" Tia cursed.

Rocket shook his head "Nah, there must be something on the ship," He prised open the main door "Come on!"

They both entered the ship and looked around for some information. Rocket found a computer and started searching on it.

Rocket waved Tia towards him "Here I found something!"

Tia read the information on the computer and gasped "D'jok's alive?!"

Rocket nodded "It seems so, and he's been spotted at Akillian stadium,"

Tia thought about this for a minute "Wait! Isn't there a match today?!"

Rocket nodded "Yes there is! That's where they must be going!"

Tia smiled "Then let's go!"

They both ran out of the ship and made their way eagerly to the stadium.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian Stadium_

Thran and the Wambas wandered towards the stadium. Thran had shaved his beard off and the Wambas had changed clothing and were wearing disguises.

Thran turned to Brianwamboo "Take that stupid feathered hat off Brian, it looks stupid!"

Brianwamboo took the hat of gingerly "Sorry Captain,"

The gang walked towards the main gate.

"Tickets please," Said the guard gruffly and the gate.

They produced forged tickets and were allowed through. The gang walked through the gate and into the stadium. The stadium was a wreck, smelly stalls lined the wall and litter littered the floor.

"How are we going to find D'jok?" Woowamboo asked Thran.

Thran brought out a small electronic device "With this,"

"And that is what?" Woowamboo asked.

Thran pressed a button on the device and it started to blink a red light "This is a D'jok finder, it can find D'jok anywhere!"

The Wambas shared an interested "Ohhhhhhhh,"

Thran signalled to the Wambas and they weaved through a thick football fan's crowd searching for the mysterious D'jok.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Prison_

Micro-Ice stumbled out of the Beating room with a busted lip and bruised eye; Aarch followed him out and kicked him in the bum making Micro-Ice fall on his face.

"Why are you doing this Aarch?" Micro-Ice groaned.

Aarch smirked "I don't need to answer you Micro-Ice!"

There was a quiet silence which lasted for about five minutes.

"Fine!" Aarch said after awhile "I'll tell you!"

"Erm okay," Micro-Ice agreed.

Aarch grinned "I'm doing this simply because I want to be powerful, plain and simple!"

Micro-Ice shook his head "Not cool dude,"

Aarch roared and kicked Micro-Ice in the face "Everything I do is cool Micro-Ice! Everyone knows that!"

Micro-Ice clutched his nose in pain.

"Clean yourself up bitch! And go back to your cell," Aarch growled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian_

Rocket and Tia parked in Mark section of the Akillian Stadium car park. They ran over to the main gate where two guards waited.

"Tickets please," One guard sneered.

Rocket shrugged "I don't any, but let us go through,"

The guard shrugged "Okay, I don't care," He looked at the other guard "Do you care?"

The guard nodded "Kind of,"

Guard number one looked at him "How much do you care?"

Guard number two shrugged "Not much just let them through,"

Guard number one looked to Rocket and Tia but they were gone "How rude," He said.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Akillian Stadium

_Akillian Stadium – Rocket and Tia_

When Rocket and Tia entered the football stadium, the inside was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Tia asked.

"They must've all gone up to the terraces," Rocket said.

Tia and Rocket made their way up some stairs to the terraces. They climbed the stairs and were greeted by the sight of the Akillian football pitch where the new batch of Snow Kids were playing against the new Shadows team.

Rocket looked at the giant screen to see a close up of the Snow Kids captain Mark giving his team mates orders. For some reason Mark had a metal arm probably due to falling out of a window or something (He did fall out of a window…and then Norata landed on him… Norata is alive too if you're wondering). The screen switched and focused onto a young Snow Kid; His golden eyes flashed to the camera, he brushed his hand through his platinum blonde hair which stood out due to his tanned skin.

"Brody…" Tia murmured from behind Rocket.

Rocket looked at Tia "Stay strong Tia, we'll have him back soon enough,"

"But he's only thirteen years old," Tia said quietly.

Rocket smiled sweetly and took her in his arms "Come on let's find D'jok and Thran,"

Rocket and Tia found a spare seat and sat down. Rocket ruffled through his rucksack and produced some binoculars. He started to search for D'jok and Thran.

Suddenly he was put off because the crowd jumped up and cheered. Rocket looked at the pitch to see that the Snow Kids had scored. He looked at Tia and only had to see her face to know that Brody had scored. He smiled and continued the search for his old friends. Suddenly the crowd cheered again, he looked Tia and only had to see her face to know that Mark had been tackled.

Then Rocket noticed someone familiar, he focused his binoculars and he remembered. It was Sinedd. His hair was slightly longer and he had a scar just under his eye but it was definitely Sinedd, but the main thing that he noticed was that Sinedd was making his way down to someone. He followed Sinedd's gaze and saw a shaggy haired man talking to a ginger man, it was Thran and D'jok, and the Wambas sat behind them.

Rocket nudged Tia and gave the binoculars "D'jok and Thran are in trouble,"

Tia nodded and they both made their way towards their old friends…and Sinedd.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian Stadium – Thran, Wambas and D'jok_

"D'jok we've finally found you," Thran exclaimed.

D'jok looked at him with a worried look "You shouldn't have came here,"

Thran raised an eyebrow "Why? We needed to find you,"

D'jok looked from left to right "It's not safe, you don't understand,"

Thran shook his head "No you don't understand. I'm working for Technoid now, we'll be safe enough,"

D'jok shook his head in response "No you don't understand, I'm-"

"D'jok! Thran! Look out!" A voice shouted.

Thran looked at the people running towards them "Rocket? Tia?"

He then followed where they were pointing to see a man rushing down towards him.

"Sinedd?!" Thran exclaimed.

Sinedd disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and re-appeared in front of Thran's face. In two swift moves Sinedd swiped Thran's feet and kicked over three rows of seats, Thran fell onto some fans who leapt up in surprise, further harming Thran.

Woowamboo jumped up from his seat and threw a punch at the back of Sinedd's head but he was left punching air. Sinedd then appeared behind Woowamboo and produced a large curved knife; he grabbed the Wamba and raised the knife but before he could bring it down he was sprawling through the air. Rocket retracted his glowing blue fist and quickly patted Woowamboo on the back as a sign of lovely friendship.

Sinedd sat up from the floor and smirked "Good to see you again Rocket," He chuckled gruffly.

Rocket took a step forward and grinned "Good to see that you're stupid voice has changed Sinedd,"

Sinedd frowned "I smoke a lot," he explained.

"Ah," Rocket nodded.

Sinedd got up onto his feet and glanced at Thran who was being helped up by Tia. They walked up the stairs to stand behind Rocket; the Wambas started to flank Sinedd.

Sinedd grinned "You know this unfair," He gestured to the fans watching the match "They're trying to watch and we're in the way, anyway my job is done with,"

Thran raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Sinedd smirked "Hey Thran how was your trip?"

"Shut up Sinedd and tell me what you mean," Thran scowled.

A wry smile was fixed on Sinedd's face "What I mean Mr. One eye, is that D'jok is no longer on your side. He's on our side,"

End of Chapter 4

Read and review people, read and review


	5. Chapter 5 Imprisonment

_Akillian Stadium_

"You're lying," Rocket whispered angrily.

Sinedd smirked and simply shook his head.

"Whatever Sinedd, you're going to have come with us!" Thran snarled.

"I don't think so Captain One eye! I think you're all going to be arrested and put in prison," He gestured to some guards closing in on them all.

Rocket growled like a deranged tiger and rushed at Sinedd but he was already gone.

"Get off me!" Tia screamed.

Everyone turned around to see Sinedd holding Tia at knife point.

"I'm too powerful for all of you," Laughed Sinedd "I've had a Smog boost up… and the smoking kinda of helped,"

Everyone nodded "Ah right," They all said.

"Smoking's bound to help," Brianwamboo said.

"Now all of you are going to go prison," Sinedd smiled pleasantly.

Rocket shook his head "That's not going to happen Sinedd,"

"No?" He grinned.

Rocket scowled.

Sinedd looked towards the guards who were a few feet away "I think they have a different idea," He said, he stroked part of Tia's hair "I'll take Tia away and I'll leave them to deal with you,"

He then disappeared in a black smoke before the gang could react. They looked up at the guards who were now upon them.

"They must be the slowest guards in history," Whitewamboo muttered.

One of the guards stopped and put his hands on his hips "Hey how dare you!"

Whitewamboo shrugged "I'm sorry but you took absolute ages! You're all still moving really slow,"

All the guards ran extremely slowly towards Whitewamboo who (with the gang) simply walked away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Prison_

Yuki sat with her back to the cell bars as she wrote in her diary. Two guards walked by locked in conversation.

"Yeah I boned Mei," One said.

"Cool, cool," The other said "I boned Micro-Ice,"

Then another set of guards walked by.

"Yeah I heard that Sinedd caught the renegade traitor Tia," One of them said "They're bringing her in today,"

Yuki jumped up in surprise and rushed over to Mei who was relaxing on one of the beds. She shook Mei until she opened her eyes.

"What?" Mei asked.

"Tia," Yuki said.

There was a quiet silence and Mei frowned at Yuki.

"What about Tia?" Mei asked annoyed.

"Tia is alive," Yuki smiled "She's been arrested and coming in today,"

Mei scowled "Yuki I told you never to give good news then bad news one after another! You've ruined my day now!"

"Sorry," Yuki said and went to the yellow puddle in the corner of the room to fix her hair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Aarch's fortress – Aarch's office_

Aarch sat behind a large oak desk with a large grin. Clamp opened the door and walked in.

"Aarch," He smiled "Sinedd has brought Tia,"

Aarch nodded and gestured for him to bring them in. Clamp nodded and collected them. Sinedd and Tia followed him in and they stood in front of Aarch's desk.

"Thank you Clamp," Aarch smiled "You can sit down now and have a cookie,"

Clamp grinned and took a cookie from Aarch's desk and sat down on a bean bag in the corner of the room.

Aarch leaned forward and looked at Tia "You're hair has grown Tia," He said.

Tia looked away from him and didn't answer.

Aarch bit his lip and nodded. He looked at Sinedd "Where did you find them?"

"At Akillian stadium," Sinedd replied "I was visiting Artegor and I watched the match first and I noticed Thran and the Wambas, and then Rocket and Tia got involved,"

Aarch looked at Tia with an amused look "Wanted to see Brody did you?"

Tia didn't answer though.

Aarch frowned "Fine," He looked at Sinedd "Take her to one of the guards and have her locked up,"

Sinedd nodded and took Tia away.

Aarch leant back on his chair "After all this time," he smiled "I'll get to see my nephew again… I should tell his father,"

"Can I have another cookie?" Clamp asked.

Aarch frowned "No or you'll never sleep!"


	6. Chapter 6 New manager

_Technoid ship_

Rocket walked into the main chamber to see Thran, Ahito, The Wambas, Bleylock and some other Technoid officials sitting around a large table.

Thran waved to him "Hello Rocket, we saved a seat for you,"

Rocket grinned and sat down "Thanks for setting me up with these new clothes," He stroked the shiny silver jacket that they gave him.

"It wasn't a problem Rocket," Bleylock said "Now tell me, what do you plan to do?"

Rocket frowned "I'm going to break Tia out,"

"I thought as much," Bleylock said "Well allow me to set you up with some back-up,"

Rocket smiled "Sure, I'd like the old crew please,"

Bleylock nodded "Thran, Ahito and the Wambas it is then," He leaned forward "Now what's this I hear about D'jok?"

Thran scratched his head "I don't believe it but Sinedd claims that D'jok is on their side,"

Bleylock frowned "Wait… recent news from my Technoid spies is that the current Snow Kids manager is ready to retire. I may be shooting in the dark here, but-"

"Maybe D'jok is going to be the next manager?!" Ahito exclaimed.

Everyone gasped dramatically.

Bleylock tapped his fingers together "Anyway right now we need to concentrate on saving Tia,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Akillian Stadium_

"You did well;" Carver the Snow Kids manager said "To beat the Shadows by a two goal margin is very respectable,"

"Thanks boss," Mark laughed "I'm so cool,"

Brody looked at him and chuckled to himself quietly.

"Well Mark, I'm no longer going to be the boss unfortunately," Carver said "I'm retiring,"

The goalkeeper Goto jumped up in surprise "What?! Who's going to be our manager?"

Carver stepped to the side and man walked up beside him "D'jok is the new Snow Kids manager,"

D'jok scanned with a wry smile "Hello Snow Kids,"

Mark frowned "D'jok? But he's inexperienced; he's the same age as me!"

D'jok focused on Mark "Quiet down Mark; being a manager is simple," He looked at Brody "You're the top striker aren't you?"

Brody gulped and nodded.

"Yes I've watched you; you've got some skill," D'jok smiled.

"Thank…thank you sir," Brody smiled back.

Revan the midfielder raised his hand "I'm sorry but isn't this a bit too soon? I mean the Galactik football cup is two weeks away!"

"Don't worry," Carver smiled "I'm going to stay on as a coach,"

They all nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry guys," D'jok grinned "We'll be fine,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Prison_

Tia walked into the prison courtyard. She noticed her old friends and walked towards them. Yuki noticed her ran over to hug her, but she fell over.

Tia walked over Yuki's back and straight to Mei and Micro-Ice.

"Hey guys," She smiled.

Micro-Ice looked at her and flexed his muscles "Hey Tia,"

"Hi Micro-Ice! Wow you've grown!" Tia exclaimed.

"Just call me Macho-Ice!" Micro-Ice flexed.

"No," Tia replied and turned to Mei "Hey Mei, I see your boobs have developed,"

Mei grinned "Thank you for noticing!" She pointed at Tia's hips "They've kinda grown, like you've had something in your belly for nine months and for it then to exit through your-"

"I had a child," Tia interrupted her "But he was taken from me,"

"A child?" Mei said surprised "Who's the father? Is it Rocket?"

Tia nodded "Yes Rocket's the father,"

Mei smiled "Well that's nice," She pointed behind Tia "Someone wants to see you,"

Tia turned around to see Luur waving "Yoo-hoo!" He called.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 The Mission

"What's the plan Rocket?" Thran asked while the ship flew towards Aarch's prison.

Rocket stared out the window "It's a covert operation right?"

The group nodded.

"Okay, there must be a sewer system somewhere. We'll have to get through that way," Rocket said.

"A poo tunnel?" Lune-Zeara asked disgusted.

"I'm afraid so," Rocket sighed.

"Well don't we get to wear gloves at least?" Lune-Zeara moaned.

Rocket shook his head "No, there are only two pairs of gloves on this ship," He held up his hands and twiddled his fingers "And I'm wearing both,"

"Why can't you give me one pair?" Lune-Zeara said.

"No! That's disgusting!" Rocket yelped, he turned to the pilot "To the poo tunnel!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Prison_

Tia tugged at the electronic collar around her neck "What the douche does this do?"

"It stops us using our flux," Yuki said and looked at Luur "Except for Luur for some reason, but he refuses to help us because 'it's not fair'!"

Luur shrugged "Aarch meant for this collar to stop me escaping and I think I should honour that,"

"Yeah but-" Yuki started but Luur froze her with the Heat of the Xenon.

"Luur!" Tia scolded.

Luur bit his lip and started digging a hole. He then gave up and put his head in the mini hole.

Tia shook her head "So strange,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Aarch's office… I'm required to say his EVIL office… But I don't want to…_

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Aarch calmly.

"What are you laughing at Aarch?" Clamp asked.

Aarch looked at him "Hmm?"

"What are you laughing at?" Clamp repeated.

"Oh, I was just remembering a funny joke," Aarch explained.

"But why did you put a Mu in front of your laughter?" Clamp asked.

"A Mu?" Aarch muttered.

Clamp nodded "You put a Mu in front of your laughter,"

"Clamp you're talking like a mad man!" Aarch said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_The Poo tunnels… I mean the Sewage system… tramps…_

The gang gingerly stepped through the tunnel, trying their best to not step in poo. This was very difficult simply because the tunnels were caked with faeces… poo.

"Come on guys, not far now," Rocket called back to the gang.

"Are you wearing a gas mask?" Woowamboo asked.

"Shaddup," Rocket replied as he tightened his gas mask.

There was a rumble in the tunnel.

"What was that?" Brianwamboo said.

The tunnel rumbled again, but even more violently.

"Guys," Rocket said.

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss?" Everyone replied.

"I think a toilet is being flushed," Rocket said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Prison Toilets_

The fattest man in the galaxy had just been to the toilet (He had been arrested for sitting on a man's face until he was dead). He had eaten a massive dish of Vindaloo and had just dumped it all into the toilet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Poo tunnels… sorry I did it again… I mean the poo- NO! The Sewage system…………………………………………………….tramps_

"Oh poo," Rocket muttered as a torrent of faeces came at them.

The group was washed away by the poo and they all fell to the ground covered in the shit.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Rocket this is the worst idea ever!" Lune-Zeara whined.

"I'm afraid she's right Rocket," Thran agreed spitting out some sweet corn (It's not what you think, he was eating some sweet corn earlier)

"We need to think of another way in," Said Ahito spitting out some sweet corn (He hadn't been eating sweet corn earlier)

"Fine," Rocket said wiping the poo down "We'll try the back door,"


	8. Chapter 8 The Back Door

D'jok folded his arms and studied the players in the Holo-trainer, they were certainly impressive but they were hardly on par compared to his Snow Kids of the past.

"I think you'll agree that our most impressive player is Mark," Carver said.

"…no," D'jok said bluntly "I'm impressed with that young Brody to be honest,"

Carver raised an eyebrow "Don't get to chummy with that little runt, he's only in the bloody team because Aarch has ordered it,"

D'jok frowned but didn't confront the coach. To be honest, the only reason he was the manager was to avoid being arrested. Aarch had captured him five years ago and he had to withstand years of torture in an attempt to find the other Snow Kids.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Aarch's prison_

Rocket and the gang stood at the back door drenched in poop.

"How are we going to get in?" Brianwamboo asked.

Rocket shrugged "Dunno I suppose we should just knock,"

"Okay," Thran said.

Everyone stood in silence.

"Who's going to do it?" Ahito asked after a while.

They all turned and looked at Lune-Zeara.

"The girl should do it!" Brianwamboo shouted.

She scowled at them and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and a guard peeked his head out "Helloooooooooo?"

"Err yeah hello," Lune-Zeara greeted "Can we come in?"

The guard shook his head "I'm afraid not, I must know why you're here,"

"Oh," Lune-Zeara said and looked at her friends who just urged her on "We're here to secretly invade I suppose,"

The guard stroked his chin "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,"

"Can we come in then?" Lune-Zeara asked.

The guard scratched his nose "Oh go on then," They started to walk in but he stopped them "But I want a favour first!"

"What favour?" Rocket asked.

"No two," The guard said after thinking about it.

Rocket shrugged "Okay what two favours?"

The guard pointed at them "First you must all have a wash because you smell,"

They all shrugged and made noises of agreement.

"Okay," Rocket agreed.

"Hang on," The guard said and went back inside, he then came back out with a hose.

He sprayed them and they all turned from covered in poo to be soaking wet.

"Great!" Exclaimed the guard.

There was an awkward silence as they all tried to avoid the guard's beaming smile.

"What's the other favour?" Brianwamboo chirruped.

The guard pointed at Woowamboo "I want him…" He smirked "To braid my hair,"

They all looked at him with their mouths wide open.

Woowamboo held up his finger "Erm can we just talk about this please,"

The guard nodded and they all huddled up.

"I don't know how to braid hair," Woowamboo muttered.

"But he won't let us in otherwise," Ahito replied.

"What should we do?" Lune-Zeara asked.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Brianwamboo suggested cheerfully.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

The gang turned to look at the guard. The guard waved at them politely.

"Just kill 'im" Thran grunted.

The whole group rushed at the guard and pulled him apart with their fluxes instantly killing the man.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Aarch's office… his evil office_

"Clamp I have a bad feeling," Aarch said.

"Shall I get the anti-diarrhoea sir?" Clamp asked.

Aarch shook his head angrily "Shut up Clamp!" He grimaced "No, I'm sensing an uprising."

"An uprising?" Clamp said confused.

Aarch frowned "Yes Clamp a frickin' uprising! We need to charge the ultra weapon!"

"Superman?" Clamp guessed.

Aarch nodded "Yup, give the word to Dame Simbai,"


	9. Chapter 9 The rescue begins

_Been gone for ages now, so I'm sorry. I know this hasn't been as read as much as the original but ah well_

_Planet Akillian_

D'jok sat in his office contemplating his life. The gang had found him so why didn't he just go with them?

He sighed and shook his head.

There was a knock on the door, D'jok pressed a button and it opened.

Mark stood at the door.

"What do you want Mark?" D'jok asked rather exasperated, he knew something annoying was coming his way, after all it was Mark.

"Well D'jok, I'm wondering what the fuck you think you're playing at?!" Mark demanded rather rudely.

D'jok shushed him "Mark! Do not swear!"

"Shut up D'jok," Mark retorted "I know you're up to something! And I'm going to keep two eyes on you at all time!"

D'jok sniggered "Yeah well good luck with that,"

Mark pointed at him "I mean it D'jok,"

D'jok pointed behind Mark "What the hell is that?!" He yelled.

Mark pissed himself and turned around but there was nothing there.

He turned around to D'jok and shrugged.

"You took your eyes off me dickhead," D'jok smiled.

Mark snapped his fingers "Dammit!" He frowned at D'jok "Well just know that I'm watching you biatch!"

D'jok yawned and waved him off.

* * *

_Aarch's prison – The rescue gang_

"We should split up," Rocket said.

The group stood in a large, dark corridor leading into the main prison complex.

"That's world renown as a bad plan," Brianwamboo said "BUT! I feel good about this one, let's do it,"

Rocket nodded "Ok we'll split up into three groups,"

"Why three?" Ahito asked.

"Because it's the magic number," Rocket winked.

Everyone clapped him for the snappy remark.

* * *

_Aarch's office_

"Sir, what do you mean by uprising?" Clamp asked.

Aarch frowned "I mean that I feel a presence… one that I haven't sensed for a long time now,"

"Are you a Jedi now?"

Aarch slapped him "No Clamp! That was an original quote by ME! By ME!"

"Ow fine sorry," Clamp whined as he rubbed his face "Who do you sense?"

Aarch's face visibly darkened "Rocket fuck face," He growled.

"How did you make your face darken like that?" Clamp asked.

Aarch slammed his hands down on the desk "Quiet Clamp! We don't have much time! What is the progress with Superman?!"

Clamp looked at a computer screen at the side of him "He's fifty percent ready,"

Aarch shook his head "We'll have to do something," He rubbed his chin and looked up at Clamp "Get Sinedd and send out generic stooges,"

* * *

_Aarch's prison_

Tia sat in her cell and a tear dropped from her eye.

"Don't worry Tia," Yuki said "You'll see Rocket soon I'm sure,"

Tia wiped her eyes on her sleeve "Shut up Yuki," She muttered.


End file.
